Episode 35 - Snail Wax Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: "Snail Wax"(The episode begins where SpongeBob is putting some snail wax cream on Gary, Snellie and Lary's shells) SpongeBob: Okay, Gary are you, Snellie and Lary ready for a year's day snail waxing? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (Gary, Snellie and Lary hide in their shells while SpongeBob cleans Gary, Snellie and Lary's shells using himself as his back) SpongeBob: (Sees Gary, Snellie and Lary's shells clean and shiny that he just waxed) Just look at that shine! Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Comes out of their shells) Meow. SpongeBob: Right. Now let's check under Lary's hook. (Lary hides in his shell while SpongeBob comes inside his shell. And Gary and Snellie took off their shells and goes with SpongeBob inside Lary's shell) Sheesh, Lary you're place is a real snail sty. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Still. For New Year's Eve? (Gary, Snellie and Lary blows the party blowers while wearing a party hats when SpongeBob finds his old newspaper) Why. I've been looking everywhere for this newspaper, Lary. (Suddenly the doorbell rings and SpongeBob, Gary and Snellie comes out of Lary's shell and Gary and Snellie puts back on their shells and SpongeBob sees the mailfish who already came in) Mailfish: Special letter for Gary the Snail. SpongeBob: He's right here Mr. Mailman between Snellie and Lary. Mailfish: (Hands Gary a letter) Here you are, Gary. Gary: Meow. (Opens the envelope and reads the letter which says "You are hired to be in a commercial. Signed the director") Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Gets excited) Meoooooooow!! Meoooooooow!! Meooooooooooow!!!!! Mailfish: Alright. Alright! (Gary, Snellie and Lary stopped cheering) Do we have to go through this every time I give you a letter? Sheesh. (Walks out of the house) SpongeBob: Wow. Congratulations, Gary. You've been hired to be in a commercial. Well I better go to The Krusty Krab for work have fun on a new commercial. See ya. (Walks out of his house and goes outside to The Krusty Krab) Gary: Did you hear that you guys, I've been hired to be in a commercial! Snellie: Wow. We better tell all the other snails at the clubhouse. Lary: Yeah. They'll know what a commercial really is. Gary: Let's go! (He, Snellie and Lary went to SpongeBob's bedroom, goes out the window, climbs the pineapple walls and on the roof they jumped up into the sky and falls down really really really really really far. They went up in mid-air and lands on the ground with a splat. They go to Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is. Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where Gary, Snellie and Lary comes in and sits around the table with all 15 snails) Good news you guys. I've been hired to be in the commercial! Daniel: That's great, Gary! We use to watch commercial all the time. Boss: Commercial? Whoa. That's quite excited if you ask me. Spike: Yeah. Somebody always make commercials. Dan: Us snails are not interested in commercials on T.V. Gary: But SpongeBob congratulates me by being hired on the commercial. Petey: Tell me about it. I always do it with one of the junior guppies. Mary: I always do it with Mable Monica. She's quite doing her commercial. Muffsies: I want to do a commercial too. It's not just for people but pets can do it too. Pat: Meow. Meow. Micheal: I love to be in a commercial! Victoria: Me too! We can do it together! Eugene: Good. 'Cause Yo-yo has to practice his singing the blues with his guitar and Mr. Krabs taking Little Dollar for his first check up. Penney: I know. But we can go to the studios where they make commercials. Sweet Sue: Hen. Some director makes commercials everywhere in Bikini Bottom. Edward: Yes indeed. We snails can make up our own commercial on TV. Snellie: Then it's agreed. How would you all like to help me, Gary and Lary do the commercial together? Lary: Yeah. After all we got the director from the studios. Foofie: I'd thought we had to say this but sure we'll help. Muffsies: You can like count on us. Boss: Alright, Runts. But it better be a good commercial. Gary: You got it, Boss. Come on you guys. Let's all go to the studios!! All 18 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where Squidward is standing near the register handing the customer a Krusty combo on the tray) Squidward: Here you are, sir one Krusty combo. A Krabby Patty, Some Kelp fries and Kelp Soda. Charlie: Thanks. (Walks off and sits down on table 9 with it) SpongeBob: (Comes out of the kitchen) Hi, Squidward. Have you seen Mr. Krabs that day? Squidward: What do you mean have I seen Mr. Krabs that day? He's been gone taking a walk with his pet snail Little Dollar. SpongeBob: Really? Where's he going? Squidward: As you know Mr. Krabs is taking Little Dollar to the doctor for his first check up. SpongeBob: Wow. Mr. Krabs is so lucky to have Little Dollar as his pet snail. He thinks that his snail is better than ours. Remember when he is green all over? Squidward: Yeah. SpongeBob, I wouldn't beg to believe that my snail Snellie is better than that green rich mutt. SpongeBob: Ohhh. Now I understand. (He goes back to the kitchen to make Krabby Patties. The next scene cuts to all 18 snails arriving at the BBTV studios building) Boss: Well Fellas, here we are. The BBTV studios building! Gary: This must be the place where we act from a commercial. Right, Boss? Boss: Right, Runt. First we gotta act it out and then we're gonna be a star. Snellie: I always wanted to be a star from the BBTV studios building. Lary: Yeah. SpongeBob last got here when he's a model. Pat: Meow. Daniel: Well what are we all standing here for? Let's go in! (All 18 Snails went inside the BBTV studios building where BBTV Studios lady is at her desk) Mary: Hello?!! Anyone here!? Mrs. Johnson: Who goes there? All 18 Snails: (Gasps) Mrs. Johnson: Oh it's 18 of you snails how cute you guys are. What can I do for you little guys? (All 18 Snails slithers to Mrs. Johnson at her desk) Gary: Meow. All Snails but Boss, Dan and Spike: Meoooooooow. Meooooooooow. Meoooooooooow. Mrs. Johnson: Now one at a time please. Boss: Meow meow meow meow? Mrs. Johnson: Oh. You wanted to do a commercial. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Mrs. Johnson: Well show me your commercial acting, Snails. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. Boss: (To all 17 Snails) She's trying to pull a fast one, Fellas. Let's show her how good actors we really are! All Snails: Yeaaaaaaaah!!! (All 18 Snails are about to act while singing a beautifully) All Snails but Boss, Dan and Spike: (To Blow The Man Down while singing) Meow, meow meow, meow meow! Meow meow, meow meow meow. Meow, meow, meow meow meow meow! Meow, meow meow, meow meow! Meow meow, meow meow meow! Meow, meow, meow meow meow, meow! Mrs. Johnson: Okay, Okay, I've heard enough. But in order for singing such a beautiful song the part is yours. All 18 Snails: Meoow. Meooow. Meow. Mrs. Johnson: Here are your lines for the commercial. We'll start running at 12:00 P.M. today. All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! (Runs out of the BBTV studios building happily. Just then, Perch Perkins was live in front of the BBTV studios building with all 18 snails in front of the camera) Perch Perkins: Perch Perkins here coming to you live from Bikini Bottom at BBTV studios I have here Gary, Snellie, Lary and their snail friends who are hired from a commercial. (To all 18 snails) How does it feel to be in the studios? All 18 Snails: Meooooooooooow. Crowd: Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Scene cuts to Mr. Krabs taking his pet snail Little Dollar to the Pet Hospital for his first check up) Mr. Krabs: Hello Doctor. I want you to meet my snail Little Dollar. He wants his first check up so he'll be healthy. Little Dollar: Meow. Dr. Gill Gilliam: Oh he is. Is he? Well, let's rush your snail for a big test. Shall we? Mr. Krabs: Okay Doc. Time for your check up, Little Dollar. (He puts Little Dollar on the resting bed) Dr. Gill Gilliam: First let me check his snail body. (Does so and touches his green snail body which is made of dollars) Little Dollar: (Bored) Meow. Mr. Krabs: How's it coming there, Doc? Dr. Gill Gilliam: It appears that your snail is green all over and it's finally made of dollars. But making a few tests won't be long. Mr. Krabs: I know isn't he in good claws? (Scene cuts back to all 18 snails who went back inside the BBTV studios building to start the commercial) Gary: Hello! Mrs. Johnson! Snellie: Come out come out where ever you are! Lary: Yeah. It's time for our close up! Mrs. Johnson: (Comes out from under the desk) Oh snails you're back. So are you ready for your commercial? All 18 Snails: Meooooooooooooooow! Meow! Mrs. Johnson: Oh good. (Presses the button and calls the director) Uhh the snails are here, sir. Director Fish: (Through the speaker) Good. Send them in. Mrs. Johnson: Alright snails, Now you can slither on through. Gary: Oh thank you, Mrs. Johnson! Come on you guys let's go! Daniel: Oh boy here we go! (All 18 Snails slithered on to the room with cameras and the director) Mrs. Johnson: I didn't think the snails could talk. (The director fish sees all 18 snails) Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Director Fish: Are you ready for the commercial? Boss: Yes sir we are ready for a close up. Oop, I mean... Meow. Director Fish: Very well. (Through the speaker) Dirty up the shells! (Some one dumped all the dirt and mud on all 18 snails' shells) Edward: Hey what gives?! Penney: What's the big idea of dirtying up our shells!? Director Fish: In this scene, someone's hand will clean your shells with a bottle of Snail Wax. All 18 Snails: Snail Wax? Director Fish: Let's get rolling! Fish # 1: Rolling! Fish # 2: New Snail Wax commercial. Take one. (Taps the studio scene) Director Fish: ACTION! Commercial: Oh no. All of snail's shells are dirty and covered in dirt and mud. Whatever shall we clean em? Then try the most powerful bottle of... (Huns brings in a bottle of Snail Wax) The new bottle of Snail Wax!! It squirts shells then uses a napkin to make the shells sparkly clean!! (Does so as Huns squirts out the bottle of Snail Wax on their shells and cleans it with a napkin) A Snail Wax gets rid of all the dirt, mud and garbage everywhere on top of their snail's shells. (Does so as Huns makes their snails' shells sparkly clean) New Bottle of Snail Wax. Make your shell clean!! All 18 Snails: Meow!! Director Fish: CUT!! Micheal: Thanks for cleaning our shells, Mr. Director. Victoria: I don't like the way you dirty up our shells. Eugene: We liked it sparkly and clean. Sweet Sue: At least some hand cleaned our shells while waxing em with a napkin. Pat: Meow!! Director Fish: What do you mean? That commercial was a hit! You just have to play it all over till it goes away. Everyone will love the commercial I recorded. Gary: Okay. Will play that again. Pat: Meow. French Narrator: (Reading time card) Several Days Later... (All 18 Snails went out of the BBTV studios looking all tired from saying their lines) Daniel: We can't take this line any longer. Muffsies: Yeah like, we've been saying Meow to the new bottle of Snail Wax all the time. Mary: I'm tired of saying Meow. Snellie: Wait a minute. If we get out of the BBTV studios building and end the commercial someone will come and chase us for doing more commercials. Gary: Well that went well. Let's go back to the Snail-Clubhouse and play. Petey: Great Idea. Pat: Meow. (Just when all 18 snails are about to go back to the Snail- Clubhouse, The crowd blocks their path shouting) All 18 Snails: Meow? Nat: We want more commercials! Nancy: Or else! Susie: We want to see more of your commercials! Tom: How can you be tired of being in a commercial!?!? Harold: Let's get em! Spike: I think we're in trouble! Pat: Meow!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 18 snails which they see the crowd shouting) Boss: Run for your lives!! (All 18 Snails does so and the crowd started chasing them around Bikini Bottom) Tina, Jimmy, Bart, Nat, Tom, Susie, Howard Blarney, Harold, Evelyn, Frankie Billy, Lou, Dale, and Capfish: Let's get em!! All 18 Snails: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!! Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Dan: I knew this is a bad idea!! Spike: It's all the director's fault!! Boss: Looks like we're gonna need help!! Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Scene cuts to the Pet Hospital where Mr. Krabs takes Little Dollar home) Dr. Gill Gilliam: Well Mr. Krabs it looks like your snail is as healthy and full of energy. Mr. Krabs: Thanks Doc. For checking on my Little Dollar. Little Dollar: Meow. (The Doctor goes back inside the Pet Hospital building when Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar sees all 18 snails being chased by the crowd of fish) Mr. Krabs, look! Gary and his snail friends are being chased by the crowd of fish!! Mr. Krabs: Oh no. They're here to get the bottom feeders and their headed straight to The Krusty Krab! Come on, Little Dollar lets get there before they do. Little Dollar: Right. (Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is still flipping his Krabby Patties) SpongeBob: I wonder how Gary is doing with his commercial ways. (Suddenly, he hears the crowd coming towards the snails and all 18 snails get inside The Krusty Krab) Gary: SPONGEBOB!!! SpongeBob: Gary? (Comes out of the kitchen and sees the crowd outside and all 18 snails who just got in) Gary, and all of you 17 snails. How's the commercial going? Daniel: Not so good, SpongeBob. Petey: They're crowd of people out there trying to give us more commercials! Foofie: They want their money back. Mary: It's all the director fish's fault. Gary: What are we gonna do!? Snellie: We can't give them their money back. Lary: Yeah. Looks like we went to far. SpongeBob: Don't worry, little Gare Gares. I think you've all learned your lesson. Fred: Don't make us come in here snails!!! SpongeBob: Now you let me handle all the crowd of people of Bikini Bottom out there. Muffsies: Like whatever you say, SpongeBob. (SpongeBob and all 18 snails comes out of The Krusty Krab and SpongeBob said to the people of Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob: People! People! (The crowd of fish stopped shouting) All 18 Snails: Meooooow. SpongeBob: I know that you might be angry at my snail Gary and his snail friends but chasing them around the town is wrong. I know you want them to do more commercials, but they confessed about saying their lines on T.V. So let me tell you something right now. They're commercial ways of living in the moment are over. Do you not forgive them of what they just did? (The crowd of fish understood of what SpongeBob said) Frank: Hen. Sure snails. Sure. Pat: Meow. Mr. Krabs: Excuse me, pardon me, pardon me, excuse me, coming through!! (Coming towards SpongeBob) SpongeBob me boy. How did you manage to bring in customers so fast? SpongeBob: I apologized the people for the snails, sir. Little Dollar: (Coming toward the snails) Oh Gary are you guys alright? Edward: Hey, Little Dollar. Gary: Yeah. We're okay. Thanks to SpongeBob he apologized for us to the people. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Boss: The yellow guy's right. I've think we learned are valuable lesson. Mr. Krabs: Come right into The Krusty Krab folks. They're plenty of Krabby Patties for you to eat. Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (Went inside to The Krusty Krab with Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob) Daniel: Phew. I'm glad that's over. Victoria: I agree, Daniel. And I didn't even say mommy to the crowd. Sweet Sue: Only monsters. Gary: Alright back to the clubhouse you guys! (So all 19 snails went back to the Snail-Clubhouse. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is where all 19 snails are sitting around the table) Daniel: So how does it feel to be back at the Snail-Clubhouse, Little Dollar? Little Dollar: It was wonderful. I went to the doctor with Mr. Krabs for my first check up. Eugene: Did Dr. Gill Gilliam give you any shots? Little Dollar: No. No shots at all besides I'm afraid of shots. Mary: Oui, that's really brave Little Dollar. Pat: Meow. Lary: You know. We did the same thing just the way you did, Little Dollar. Micheal: Lary's right. We've got carried away about the whole commercial thing going on. Penney: I hope we'll never do another commercial ever again. Snellie: As long as the director fish doesn't make up the whole thing about us doing that Snail Wax commercial. Muffsies: From now on. We'll just stick with acting on the show. Being ourselves. Petey: I couldn't have agreed more that I ever had. Foofie: Nether would I, sir. Victoria: Next time. Leave the commercials to the people of Bikini Bottom. Sweet Sue: Because commercials are not for snails. Edward: Yes. And nothing could possibly go wrong. Gary: You said it, Edward. Pat: Meow! (All 19 snails laughed. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed while Gary is writing his snail journal of what he and his snail friends did today) Gary: I've been hired to be on a commercial that day. We've been such good actors but one day we've been chased by a crowd of fish and SpongeBob apologized for us snails for what we did. Snellie: Even know Mr. Krabs has taken Little Dollar to the doctor for his first check up. Little Dollar is as healthy as a rich snail. Lary: Yeah. I love it when he's back in our clubhouse. Gary: We sure had fun today at BBTV studios didn't we guys? And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Snellie: You said it, Gary. And tomorrow are snail friends are gonna come over to play in SpongeBob's house! Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures" "Nickelodeon Productions" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon/United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Squidward: And Squidward. Gary: It seems like my snail friends and I would agree if Squidward Tentacles should take care of us at SpongeBob's house while SpongeBob is gone for three days. Squidward: Finally I get to do whatever I want to do without, SpongeBob. Gary: If we find out that some monster came over we snails can turn to monsters too. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next! "I Was A Teenage Monster Z!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts